Currently, the state-of-the-art food carts usually include two or more shelves fixedly coupled to support legs. The current food carts have fixed volume and take up space even when not in use. When space is limited, such as in a family environment or small dining areas, or when transportation is required, the state-of-the-art food carts are not convenient to use or carry because they occupy large space, are bulky and heavy, and unable to reduce volume.